It is generally known that monoethylene glycol is prepared by reaction of ethylene oxide with water at a temperature between 180.degree. C. and 220.degree. C., wherein the amount of water is about 10 times the amount of ethylene oxide (by weight). Disadvantages of the process are that large amounts of water must be flashed off and still considerable amounts of diethylene glycol are prepared. The use of a catalyst may lead to a reduction in the amount of water (but not to stoichiometric amount), but the amount of diethylene glycol is hardly diminished.
A process for the preparation of monoethylene glycol has now been found which does not have these disadvantages.
It is an object of the invention to prepare monoethylene glycol from ethylene oxide in very high yield.
It is another object of the invention to use as little water as possible.